Head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display systems can utilize an integral lightfield display or other computational display to provide effective display of three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Generally, the integral lightfield display employs one or more display panels and an array of lenslets, pinholes, or other optic features that overlie the one or more display panels. A rendering system renders an array of elemental images, with each elemental image representing an image or view of an object or scene from a corresponding perspective or virtual camera position. Such integral lightfield displays typically exhibit a tradeoff between resolution and eye relief (i.e., distance from which the user's eye can obtain a full field of view). Conventional near-eye display system employing an integral lightfield display typically sacrifice spatial resolution due to overlap in the lenslet projector-array.